


小红帽与大灰狼

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, R-18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	小红帽与大灰狼

从前有一个很可爱的小孩，哦不，是健壮的男刀，谁见了都喜欢他，最喜欢他的是看上去比他小许多的橘发的“奶奶”。有一天，奶奶给了他一顶小红帽，戴在他头上正好合适，从此男刀再也不愿意戴任何别的帽子，大家都叫他——小红帽。  
一天，小红帽的奶奶生病了，小红帽带着从妈妈那里拿到的蛋糕和果汁前往森林的深处看望奶奶。小红帽充满肌肉的小臂上挂着装着慰问品的篮子，穿上了漂亮的洋装，一蹦一跳的顺着通往森林里的路向里走。  
这时，大灰狼出现了，他朝小红帽勉强的挤出一个姑且算是和蔼的微笑，说道：“赝……小红帽，你这是要去哪儿啊？”  
小红帽指了指远处：“去我的奶奶家。”  
“她怎么了吗？”  
“她生病了，我带着蛋糕和果汁去看望她。”说着小红帽瞥向了小臂上悬着的竹篮子。  
“真希望她能早日康复。话说回来，你的奶奶住在哪里？我有空可以去看看她。”  
“那真是太好了，奶奶一定很高兴。她的房子就在三棵大橡树的下面，低处围着核桃树篱笆，你应该知道的吧？”  
“原来住在那里的人是你的奶奶啊。”大灰狼似是恍然大悟了一般点了点头，上下打量了一下小红帽：“哎呀，你没有带花吗？”  
“花？”小红帽懵懂地偏了偏头，不理解为什么去看奶奶要带花。  
“病人生病的时候会因为不能出门而变得烦躁，花的香气能够缓解他们的烦躁。”大灰狼很认真的对小红帽解释道：“你看，那边开了好多漂亮的花，你现在去摘一些总是可以的。”  
“你说的对。”小红帽点点头，带着竹篮往小道去了，打算摘一些漂亮的花给奶奶。  
大灰狼窃窃地笑了，转身就朝着小红帽说的三棵大橡树的方向过去了。大灰狼先小红帽一步来到了奶奶的屋子，他装作小红帽，进到了屋内，把病弱在床的奶奶打晕藏到了床下，穿上了奶奶的衣服躺在床上，用被子挡住自己的脸，蜷着身子装作不舒服的样子。  
小红帽一只手挂着篮子，另一只手拿着花，哼着小曲来到了奶奶的房子。  
大灰狼让他进到屋里来，将他骗到床边。  
“奶奶，您的声音不一样了？”  
“那是因为这个病改变了它。”  
“您头发的颜色也不一样了。”  
“这是因为奶奶年纪大了，头发的颜色变浅了。”  
“您的身体也变大了不少。”  
“这是因为……”大灰狼顿了顿，从床上一跃而起，扼住了小红帽的咽喉：“我并不是你的奶奶啊！”  
突来的变故让小红帽很是吃惊，想要呼救却是没有办法发出声音来。  
“放心吧，你会和你的奶奶团聚的……”大灰狼笑着，尖锐的指甲抵在小红帽的侧颈：“……在我的肚子里，你们就愉快的团聚在一起了！”  
大灰狼的体型比小红帽小了一号，力气却不小，小红帽只能拼命的挣扎想要逃出这几近窒息的状况。身上被绷得死紧的荷叶边白衬衫的纽扣在他挣扎时燃起了熊熊“护主之心”，挣脱开白线的束缚直直飞向了大灰狼的额头。  
“嗷。”大灰狼吃痛的瞬间手上松懈了，小红帽乘机翻身反制住大灰狼，这时猎人追着大灰狼的脚印来到了小木屋，听到屋内的动静急忙冲进了屋子，猎枪黑洞洞的枪口直指着大灰狼的眼。  
“终于找到你了。”猎人的手指慢慢的扣紧扳机，瞄准被制住的大灰狼，看见他身上穿的衣服，眼睛瞪圆，瞳孔收缩：“你杀小红帽的奶奶么？”  
“哼，你可以猜猜看。”大灰狼的嘴角咧开诡异的幅度，猛地凑近枪眼，猎人被吓了一跳扣动了扳机，随着一声枪响，大灰狼重新躺回到了地上，阖上了眼睛。  
此后，小红帽找到了被藏在床底的奶奶，埋葬了死去的大灰狼，过回了平静愉快的生活。

“呼……”长曾祢回到自己的房间里长舒了一口气，解开身上荷叶边衬衫的衣纽：“啊啊，下岗了一个吗？”  
“它是为了护主而牺牲了。”蜂须贺拉开纸门进到屋中。  
“抱歉……”长曾祢看着蜂须贺被弹得通红的额头，认错：“疼么？”  
“你说呢？”蜂须贺不太想继续这个话题，站到长曾祢面前：“帮我摘下狼耳朵？主公怕它掉用了什么奇怪的乳胶粘住了，我摘不下来。”  
“哦，好。”长曾祢让蜂须贺坐在自己前面，拿了蜂须贺拿来的清洁剂用毛笔蘸了一点点给蜂须贺涂“耳根”。  
“啧，别动！”长曾祢放下毛笔，拍了下颤个不停的蜂须贺：“老实点儿！都涂歪了。想不想取你的狼耳朵了？”  
“自然是想，但是你这副打扮也未免太……哈哈哈哈。”蜂须贺没绷住，大笑出声。  
的确，长曾祢的体格不适合扮演小红帽，先不说被撑出肌肉线条白色长筒袜，就只说被绷得紧紧的红色小裙子和荷叶边的白色衬衫就已经足够蜂须贺笑一阵子了，尤其是当他被不堪重负的纽扣弹到额头后，又是恼又是逗，甚至事后揉着额头的时候他是被气笑了而不是想要追杀长曾祢。  
“……”长曾祢无语。  
“发型也挺适合你的，不错不错。”说着蜂须贺又往长曾祢额发上夹了带着一个红色小花的发卡露出被半遮着的金瞳。  
“没尾巴的大灰狼和健壮的小红帽不是挺配的么？”长曾祢挑眉反问。  
这次轮到蜂须贺无语了，的确，因为没有借到玩偶装，所以审神者给他的大灰狼装备就只是狼耳朵和假指甲，还有就是有些破旧的样式简单的衣服。  
“我给你安一个吧？”长曾祢用带些调谑地语气说着，站起身去壁橱里翻找。  
“你还真有？狼尾巴？”蜂须贺有些好奇，跟过去看。  
“嗯哼。”长曾祢不予置否，真从壁橱里翻出了狼尾巴：“本来定的猫尾巴，后来万屋老板弄错了，误把猫尾巴卖出去了，折价给我了狼尾巴。”  
“……这个狼尾巴怎么用啊，绑在腰上么？”蜂须贺接过那个连着奇怪光滑物件的狼尾巴，左右翻查：“没有固定用的绳子啊。”  
“这东西啊，要这么用。”说着，长曾祢一把固住蜂须贺的手将他按到墙面上。  
突来的脸和墙壁的亲密接触无疑让蜂须贺蹙了眉头：“赝品，放开我！……可恶！你想做什么？”  
“自然是做爱喽，让你看看我是真的不适合‘小红帽’。”长曾祢拽下蜂须贺的裤子，因为松紧带的弹性不是很好，只露出了白白的臀。  
长曾祢的手指顺着蜂须贺的臀线慢慢的滑至蜂须贺两腿之间，腿间的缝隙让他很是方便的用指腹蹭着蜂须贺的会阴。因为蜂须贺夹紧了双腿而被夹住的手指，指腹上带着薄茧，有些粗糙。薄茧搔在会阴上的触感，低于胯间的温度让蜂须贺慢慢兴奋了起来，加之长曾祢指尖时不时的会触到他的卵蛋，这些通通都让蜂须贺的欲望逐渐膨大。这种时候，身前的遮挡物就很是碍眼了。  
“赝品……箍着，难受……”蜂须贺的话断断续续，然而长曾祢还是明白了他的意思，抽出在他腿间的手来，帮他蜕下裤子，完全勃起的欲望有些迫不及待的弹出裤子，长曾祢松开扣住蜂须贺的手，身子贴上蜂须贺，一手探进蜂须贺的上衣去寻找他胸前淡粉色的凸起，另一只手圈住蜂须贺已经完全硬挺的阴茎缓慢的套弄。  
蜂须贺一手死死捏住手中的狼尾巴，空暇的那只倒也算不上空暇——紧扒着墙壁，指节因为太过用力甚至开始泛白。  
“还是一如既往啊……”长曾祢凑去寻他的唇，牙又咬住了下唇，手上动作停了停，这才得了与牙关内的舌相见的机会，硬缠着轻咬着，享受着特有的柔软与温度，一点点汲取其中的气息。  
“哈啊……”终于长曾祢松开了自己，蜂须贺没能来得及重新咬住下唇，口中的喘息就被长曾祢手上的动作给逼了出来。  
长曾祢的手掌摩挲着身后小穴边的皮肤，手指则是暧昧地在会阴上摩挲，时不时还会捏一捏柔软的腿根内侧，身前直立的欲望明明没有再被触碰，却是不受控制的颤抖着吐出透明的腺液。  
“啊啊，看来是相当想我啊。”长曾祢吻着蜂须贺鬓发，学着女孩子嗔怪的语气：“你看看，人家手掌都湿了。”  
“……”蜂须贺受到了惊吓，满头黑线的偏过头去，被吻个正着。  
“你还觉得我适合扮小红帽么？”长曾祢挑眉。  
原来是在为不肯跟他换角色生闷气啊。  
蜂须贺抿了抿唇忍住笑意：“就算形象不适合但你演得不是挺好的吗？”  
“哦，是吗？”长曾祢抽出蜂须贺手中的狼尾巴，锥形硬质的前端抵在蜂须贺的穴口：“都不需要我给你润滑了，什么时候变成这么棒的身体的？”说着，按开了某个开关硬质的物件立马开始震动，还发出细微的嗡嗡声，抵着穴口的皮肤就被往穴中送。  
“呀啊……啊……”随着震动硬物的不断推进，震动的声音逐渐变弱，全部塞进去后甚至很难听到震动的声音。  
“长曾祢你……混蛋……啊，快点拿、拿出来……”蜂须贺探手到身后想要取出体内的异物，引来的却是与长曾祢的手指，手臂被压回墙上，手背传来长曾祢掌心的热度。  
“乖，腰再抬起来些。”长曾祢的嘴唇触在蜂须贺的耳廓，低沉的音色不知是打算安抚蜂须贺紧绷的神经还是要撩断他理智的丝弦。  
长曾祢覆在他手上的手指轻轻摩挲着他的手背，牵引着他放松神经，可是体内震个不停的硬物可不允许他这样做。  
“现在就真是大尾巴狼了。”长曾祢转过蜂须贺的身子，让他正面自己。蜂须贺现在头顶上还顶着两只逼真的绒耳朵，身后拖拉着一条不小的毛尾巴，要不是裤子被扒了个干净还满脸通红的模样，倒还挺像样的。  
“可是你却不是什么正经的小红帽。”  
“我还不是什么正经的付丧神。”长曾祢轻笑着，俯身上前。

小红帽移开了大灰狼的尾巴，掀开裙子，裙子下是尺寸惊人的家伙，搂住大灰狼的小红帽将大灰狼抬起，身下坚硬的器物对准原先放着尾巴的湿润的穴口。  
“嗯……”大灰狼在小红帽进入的时候咬上了小红帽的肩膀，小红帽的喉间发出不知是舒爽还是疼痛的闷哼，将大灰狼抵在墙上顶弄了两下，大灰狼跟着顶弄的频率闷哼着。  
“蜂须贺，想叫就叫出来吧，我想听你的声音。”蜂须贺的阴茎泌出的透明液体打湿了茎身和耻毛，些许还沾到了长曾祢的裙上，红色的布料吸了水分变成了深色，长曾祢胯间硬质的黑色耻毛无疑被沾湿，随着顶弄的动作染了蜂须贺整个白净的腿根。  
蜂须贺的腿勾着长曾祢的腰，这让长曾祢不能随心的控制抽插的深浅，虽说龟头每次碾过前列腺附近的肠道都能让蜂须贺得到快感，但是不能全根没入自己就不能够被满足。这样想着，长曾祢劝着蜂须贺松开了腿，乘机向里用力一顶……胸前衣物上挂着的白浊和蜂须贺突然收缩的内壁都在向他宣告着触碰到了最令蜂须贺疯狂的一处。  
“你喜欢这儿。”长曾祢吻了吻蜂须贺的眼睑，舐去他不愿被外人见到的眼角的咸液，像是要证明自己说的话，腰上动作。  
蜂须贺的呻吟全被衬衫的荷叶边吸了去。  
“……”  
“啊啊，大灰狼的身体里好舒服，长尾巴的穴紧紧地吸着我，是不是把我当成尾巴了？”长曾祢听不到蜂须贺回应自己，坏笑道。原本蜂须贺只顾埋头在长曾祢身上的荷叶边里保持着沉默，听到长曾祢的话后为了表示自己的不满就在肩上咬上一口，留下不浅的牙印，听到对方吃痛的抽气才松口。  
“啊，大灰狼先生又……”长曾祢瞥见蜂须贺的阴茎从方才的释放中缓回劲儿了，开心地扣紧了蜂须贺的腰将他又居高了些。  
“赝品？”蜂须贺有些不理解为什么长曾祢要突然将他抱高，结果后一秒就得到了解答。  
“啊……啊、笨蛋赝品你不要动的那么快！太深……哈啊……轻、轻点。”想要阻止的话被长曾祢的动作妨碍，换成了更加剧烈的抽动。  
长曾祢又一次吻过蜂须贺的唇，同方才的蜂须贺一样保持着沉默，只专心进行着抽插的动作。精壮的大腿拍击着蜂须贺的臀肉，和着交合处的水声奏着淫靡的“曲子”。蜂须贺让长曾祢箍着腰，双脚找不着地面，唯一安慰一点的是他的背好歹还能够倚到墙壁。  
“啊……快要不行了……”长曾祢猛地收紧了箍住蜂须贺的手臂，开始加快抽插的速度：“要去了……！”  
“哼嗯……”二者同时发出了舒适的吟声……

“大灰狼先生，为什么你明明是紫色的确要叫大灰狼呢？”长曾祢还是插入的姿势待在蜂须贺体内，下颚带些乏意的搭上蜂须贺的肩。  
“小红帽‘小姐’，为什么你明明比我大一圈却不叫大红帽呢？”蜂须贺的嗓音透着倦意。  
“那是因为大灰狼先生你不愿意演小红帽啊。”  
“小红帽这个角色让你这个赝品演正好。”蜂须贺揉了揉长曾祢的发：“而且，你明明就只是小红帽还和大灰狼做了这些事，还不够么？”  
“……”长曾祢轻笑：“如你所言，我这个小红帽已经有大灰狼了还有什么不满足？”

很久很久以前的某个国家有一片广阔的森林，森林里有一个小木屋，它在三棵大橡树的下面，种着核桃树作篱笆，里面住着一位橘发碧眼的喜欢养乌龟的“奶奶”，他有一个“孙女”叫小红帽，每次来看他的时候都和大灰狼一起到，大灰狼保护着“她们”，“她们”也保护着大灰狼。从此大灰狼、小红帽和“奶奶”一起过上了幸福快乐的生活。


End file.
